Destiny
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Charle Rosewood has never known her family nor their dark secret. when she is accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry will she make friends with the famouse trio or fall under the influence of the Malfoy twins? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Destiny **_

**Hey guys this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I love the books and films. I just had this idea so please be nice if it sucks **

**Chapter One the letter**

_Charle Rosewood was three years old when it happened, when streaks of dark mist lit up the sky. Carrying murderous wizards, death eaters. Marie Rosewood Charle's mother hid herself in a scarlet cloak and carried her three year old daughter to the safety of a cave near where they lived. "Charle listen to me, you must stay here I must go. The death eaters will not find you here for there is an enchantment around this cave." And with that _Marie_ was gone._

_Ten years later_

"Charle! You've got mail" came the voice of my older brother Jack; well technically speaking he was my adoptive older brother. My parents had disappeared when I was three years old, leaving me alone in a cave near our home in Cornwall. I now lived with the Saxons who I knew as mum and dad; you could tell I was adopted for I looked nothing like Rachel and Joe Saxon. For I had waist long golden hair with ever changing bueish grey eyes, while they had dark hair. I was thirteen years old and wasn't expecting any mail. Then I turned pale maybe it was the head of my school writing to tell Joe and Rachel that I had been expelled for 'accidently' breaking Sophie Anderson's nose. "Coming" I yelled back as I pulled my hair back into a high pony.

Oh by the way if you are wondering yeah my name is French, the French version of Charlie for my name was Charlotte Rosewood. Apparently my mum was French. As I came down the stairs I saw the perfect family gathering. The mum making pancakes, the dad smiling reading the paper and the big brother asking his little sister to pass the juice. However this made me feel uncomfortable for I didn't fit in. "Here you go sweetie" Rachel said handing me a very posh looking envelope, far too posh to be from my high school. Carefully opening the letter I quickly scanned before gasping for it read:

_Dear Miss Charlotte Rosewood,_

_You have been selected to attend Hogwarts School of wizardry and witchcraft. You will need:_

_Spells and magical rites- Katarina Smith_

_Magical History- Anna Bollygoat_

_Mystical creatures- Jovies Smitteock _

_All the following items can be purchased at Diagon alley _

_Yours sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore _

I stared at the letter for a few more seconds well aware that the Saxon family was staring at me like I had grown boils. I was a witch, how could I be a witch? Witches didn't excised, did they? Shaking I put the letter into my skinny jeans pocket. "Who was I from honey?" Joe asked casually, I gulped like they did in the movies. "No one dad" I replied thank God it was Saturday, I thought so I didn't need to explain why I wasn't going to school. But wait what if this was not a joke. What if I really was a witch and had been accepted into this magical school. It would make sense to why I was different, what if magic had a key part into what happened to my parents?

After breakfast I went over to my best friend Hermione's house, she had dark auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. "Hey Charle" she greeted me. By the way she was smiling I could tell she had something to tell me, just like I had something to tell her too. "Guess what" she asked, I rolled my eyes here we go. "What?" I said sitting down on her bed; she passed me a letter that was identical to my own. "No frickin way!" I said glancing at her. "I have the exact same letter!" I whispered we both stared at each other before shrieking "Oh My God." There was an extra piece of information on Hermione's letter. _ A professor will come and escort both yourself and your friend Charlotte Rosewood to Diagon Alley to purchases your school equipment._

We both arranged to have a sleep over, so that we could both be ready when the 'professor' came to escort us to Diagon Alley. "What are you gonna tell Rachel and Joe?" Hermione asked, she was the only person besides the people who had found me and apparently the teachers who knew I was adopted. "I don't know what could I tell them? Oh hi yeah I'm a witch and that's why I'm so different. And that letter was to tell me I had been selected to go to some wizardry school." I said sarcastically, "they'll send me to a mad house" I said dramatically. Hermione rolled her eyes "Seriously Charle you gotta tell them something, I mean what are they gonna say when you only come back for Christmas and summer?" as much as I hated to admit it Hermione did have a point, "Fine, what did you tell your parents?" I asked. Her pale cheeks flushed red, "Well I told them the truth and they were ok with it" she explained. I groaned, now I had to tell Joe and Rachel.

When I quickly popped back to mine, (Which was next door funnily enough) I ran straight for my room hopping to avoid the Saxon's. No such luck, Jack was glaring at me when I crossed the landing. "What?" I asked, feeling color creep up to my cheeks. Ok my adoptive brother is really cute, I know I know that sounds gross, but he has sexy black hair that lies in lazy waves, piercing blue eyes and a movie star smile. "When were you gonna tell me" he simply said. Jack and I were really close almost as close as he was to his real sister Skye. I looked for a way to escape, however it was initially impossible, so I tried to act dumb. "Tell you what?" I asked innocently. However Jack didn't buy, "Tell me you were a witch and are off to bloody magic school" he spat. In this moment in time I wished the floor would just swallow me up. "Well, I like only found out today and I thought you mum, dad and Skye would think me crazy" I whispered staring into his eyes, I could see he was desperately trying not to show how sad he was that I was gonna go. "Look Jack I gotta go gets my stuff me and Hermione are getting picked up tomorrow to get stuff for this new school." Amazingly Jack just stepped aside, "Are you gonna tell mum and dad?" he asked I shook my head before shutting my door.

I decided to pack all the stuff I would need for this new school, Hermione had done some research on it. It was an old school in the shape of a castle, like we had forms at my old school this school had houses called: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherine, and Ravenclaw. We would receive our robes, (AKA school uniform)tomorrow when the professor would take us to Diagon Alley. I decided to pack my favorite black skinny jeans, favorite purple top and black leather jacket. My phone, (and charger) my iPod, a few books, my mother's locket and my cat that surprisingly enough was called Magic. Once id ushered Magic into his cat carrier I made my way with my suitcase to Hermione's however was stopped by Jack, (Again) "Here let me help you" he smiled as he took my suite case. I hugged Jack for I didn't know when I would next see him.

The next morning Hermione and I were up early dressed and ready to go, I was wearing a blue tank over white jeans and black boots, while Hermione was wearing a green tank with normal jeans. When our professor came she was nothing at all what we expected! She had gorgeous waist length hair which was like midnight, ageless face and smiling green eyes. "Hello, my name is Professor Night, I will be looking after you until school starts on Monday, seeing as you live with muggles and are unaware of the magical world." Hermione and I stared at each other, "Muggles?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Professor Night laughed "Of course silly me, muggles are what we call ordinary people who have no magical ability." She explained.

We were to drive to the train station and to get the train to London, it was the most awkward train ride I had ever been on. We sat in a confused silence, until Professor Night said "I'm sure you girls have a lot of questions" we nodded I decided to ask what had been haunting me for ten years, "Professor Night, do you know what happened to my parents?" Professor Night sighed, and thought for a second as if choosing her words carefully. "Yes Charlotte I indeed do, you see ten years ago the Wizard World was under attack from a dark wizard. He who must not be named, your parents were a threat to him so he killed them, your Mother Marie Rosewood managed to save you, before she was killed." Tears began to fill my eyes then my vision began to blur, my parents were dead; I know I should have guessed that but there was some hope that they were still alive and were looking for me. However all hope was shattered now.

As we pulled into London it was already six o'clock, Professor Night pulled us into a dark corner and casted a spell, suddenly the scene changed and we were in a street lined with shops selling things as strange as Dragons blood to frog's eyes. People walked around in pointed hats like the ones small children use for Halloween. Professor Night led us into an inn called the leaky cauldron and led us to our rooms. She told us to leave our stuff in our rooms so we could go shopping, I was allowed to let Magic out of his cat carrier so he could stretch his legs. We then entered a bank called Greengots, which was a wizard bank managed by goblins. They led me to my own account where my parents had left me a fair sum of Wizard money, somehow they must have known they were going to die and had left me some money for school. I took five hundred galleons hoping it would cover my education bill.

Afterwards we entered a shop called Ollivander's, it was a wand shop, I was excited about using a wand. The guy Ollivander told us to test out a few wands, mine was an elder tree wand with a dragon's blood hollow meanwhile Hermione's was a Vine wood with a dragon heartstring core. Now that we had our wands we were then ushered into a book shop to perches our school books. Hermione had different classes to me so went to search in another book shop, meanwhile I was browsing for the book _Mystical creatures_ when suddenly I bumped into a boy my age. He had jet black hair that was tousled, smiling green eyes and a peculiar scar like a lightning bolt on his for head, and his eyes were framed with glasses. "Oh I'm so sorry" I blushed quickly picking up the books I had dropped, he did likewise. "No it was me I'm sorry, I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter" he said smiling a heartbreaking smile. "I'm Charle Rosewood" I said smiling, we were both lost in each other's eyes until a deep voice interrupted us. "Harry are you coming?" the voice said, Harry looked startled "Coming" he yelled before giving me one last smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny **

**Chapter two**

**Hey guys ready for the next chapter? Well here you go!**

I stared after Harry until I couldn't see him anymore, little did I know that he was some wizard celebrity. As I bought the rest of my books and my robes I met Hermione back at the leaky cauldron, we would be heading for Hogwarts tomorrow and we were both excitedly nervous. Professor Night had explained the basics of how the wizard world worked, wizards who's parents were both a wizard and a witch were known as pure bloods, (Which I happened to be) wizards who had a parent who was a muggle were known as half bloods and wizards with both parents muggles were known as mudbloods which Hermione found offensive seeing as she was a 'mudblood.'

That night as I lay in my bed in the leaky cauldron I began to think of Harry, the boy I had met in the book shop. His name sounded familiar however she couldn't remember, though I did know that I was already crushing on him badly. As I fell into a dreamless sleep morning quickly came as if it were a chariot pulled by stallions. As I got up I quickly go changed into my robes and ushered Magic back into the cat carrier and backed all my school stuff into a trunk which had been my mothers. As I pulled my hair free from my plait and let it fall around my shoulders like a cloak I couldn't stop feeling excited about going to this new school, somehow I knew it was gonna be different.

As Hermione helped me get the last of my trunks onto the train, the Hogwarts Express I was still puzzled on how you got to platform nine and three quarters. Professor Night had led us onto platform nine and had told us to run at the wall, both me and Hermione had stared at her like she was mental. So she had told us to watch another family do it a family of gingers, the older boys ran at the wall laughing, as did the next two who appeared to be twins. The next boy was our age and was a first year also, he gave us a smile, he was standing wit a very familiar face, for Harry Potter smiled at me. "This is mental isn't it" he whispered I smiled and whispered "Yeah, running into walls doesn't sound normal" the ginger boy was smiling at Hermione, "Hi I'm Ron Weasly" he said smiling at Hermione who blushed. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my friend Charle Gordon" she said flickering over to me and Harry. "I'm Harry Potter by the way" he grinned.

Ron's mum then came over and told him to show us how to get through the wall, with a lopsided grin Ron charged straight through the wall. "Who's next?" Mrs Weasly asked, feeling brave I raised my hand, "Off you go then dear" she said. Lining my trolley with the wall I charged and felt my body evaporate as I was transported to another platform, platform nine and three quarters. I went to stand near Ron and wait for Hermione and Harry. We soon got talking, Ron was into some similar bands as me, such as the pretty reckless and the wanted and we both despised Justin Beiber. Soon Harry and Hermione came through the wall with a kind of glow on their faces.

And that brings me to the present, Ron and Hermione had decided to sit near the window next to each other when we climbed into a carriage with four seats. Harry started to tell us his life story which was similar to my own, this you know who character had killed his parents and would have killed him too. Except he had gone to live with his fearsome perfectionist aunt and uncle and his spoilt cousin. Ron, was the youngest brother in his family so was going to get teased a lot, however he had his older brothers Fred and George would look out for him. Then I told them my story of how my parents had been killed and I had been adopted into the perfect family an outsider always looking in.

Harry looked sympathetic for he knew what it was like, I felt I loved him even more. "How long until we reach Hogwarts?" I asked looking out onto the English countryside. Ron shrugged "Dunno maybe another hour I guess" As the images swirled passed us I didn't notice the pair of eyes watching us from afar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny **

**Chapter two**

**Hey guys ready for the next chapter? Well here you go!**

I stared after Harry until I couldn't see him anymore, little did I know that he was some wizard celebrity. As I bought the rest of my books and my robes I met Hermione back at the leaky cauldron, we would be heading for Hogwarts tomorrow and we were both excitedly nervous. Professor Night had explained the basics of how the wizard world worked, wizards who's parents were both a wizard and a witch were known as pure bloods, (Which I happened to be) wizards who had a parent who was a muggle were known as half bloods and wizards with both parents muggles were known as mudbloods which Hermione found offensive seeing as she was a 'mudblood.'

That night as I lay in my bed in the leaky cauldron I began to think of Harry, the boy I had met in the book shop. His name sounded familiar however she couldn't remember, though I did know that I was already crushing on him badly. As I fell into a dreamless sleep morning quickly came as if it were a chariot pulled by stallions. As I got up I quickly go changed into my robes and ushered Magic back into the cat carrier and backed all my school stuff into a trunk which had been my mothers. As I pulled my hair free from my plait and let it fall around my shoulders like a cloak I couldn't stop feeling excited about going to this new school, somehow I knew it was gonna be different.

As Hermione helped me get the last of my trunks onto the train, the Hogwarts Express I was still puzzled on how you got to platform nine and three quarters. Professor Night had led us onto platform nine and had told us to run at the wall, both me and Hermione had stared at her like she was mental. So she had told us to watch another family do it a family of gingers, the older boys ran at the wall laughing, as did the next two who appeared to be twins. The next boy was our age and was a first year also, he gave us a smile, he was standing wit a very familiar face, for Harry Potter smiled at me. "This is mental isn't it" he whispered I smiled and whispered "Yeah, running into walls doesn't sound normal" the ginger boy was smiling at Hermione, "Hi I'm Ron Weasly" he said smiling at Hermione who blushed. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my friend Charle Gordon" she said flickering over to me and Harry. "I'm Harry Potter by the way" he grinned.

Ron's mum then came over and told him to show us how to get through the wall, with a lopsided grin Ron charged straight through the wall. "Who's next?" Mrs Weasly asked, feeling brave I raised my hand, "Off you go then dear" she said. Lining my trolley with the wall I charged and felt my body evaporate as I was transported to another platform, platform nine and three quarters. I went to stand near Ron and wait for Hermione and Harry. We soon got talking, Ron was into some similar bands as me, such as the pretty reckless and the wanted and we both despised Justin Beiber. Soon Harry and Hermione came through the wall with a kind of glow on their faces.

And that brings me to the present, Ron and Hermione had decided to sit near the window next to each other when we climbed into a carriage with four seats. Harry started to tell us his life story which was similar to my own, this you know who character had killed his parents and would have killed him too. Except he had gone to live with his fearsome perfectionist aunt and uncle and his spoilt cousin. Ron, was the youngest brother in his family so was going to get teased a lot, however he had his older brothers Fred and George would look out for him. Then I told them my story of how my parents had been killed and I had been adopted into the perfect family an outsider always looking in.

Harry looked sympathetic for he knew what it was like, I felt I loved him even more. "How long until we reach Hogwarts?" I asked looking out onto the English countryside. Ron shrugged "Dunno maybe another hour I guess" As the images swirled passed us I didn't notice the pair of eyes watching us from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny**

**Chapter Three **

**Hi sorry I've taken so long but its half term tomorrow so I should have more updates.**

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood on top of a hill, its powerful walls held strong against the gusty torrent of wind. A majestic however foreboding forest surrounded the castle, in the centre was a mysterious lake; for it was as if someone had over turned a massive mirror gleaming in the gathering moonlight. I watched as we pulled into the school's station as older pupils climbed into horseless carriages that led them to the castle, amazed I made a note to look it up later. As we piled onto the platform we were then greeted by the giant or half giant rather who had been with Harry in Diagon Alley, "Harry its good to see yer" then he looked at me Hermione and Ron and continued "Who are your friends?" Harry quickly introduced us, Hagrid watched me carefully as Harry said my name, and then he turned to the others "Right first years follow me." As we followed him down to the lake a small harbour housed small boats big enough for three. Hagrid ushered Ron, Hermione and Harry into a boat and me into a boat with a boy and a girl.

The boy and girl both had white blond hair; the girl's reached her waist. The boy had eyes like the ocean on a calm day while the girl's eyes were sea green. The boy spoke first "Hi my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is my twin sister Jasmine." The girl smiled, "Hi, my name is Charlé Rosewood" I said watching the water ripple like ink. The twins smiled secretly to each other, "Oh really our parents were such good friends" Draco said smoothly watching for my reaction closely. "Really?" I asked surprised, but then I hardly knew my parents names never mind who they were and their social life. "Oh yes Jock and Rosalie were very _close _friends of our parents" Jasmine smiled, however I felt a chill run down my back.

When we arrived at the other side, I followed the Malfoys to the group of first years who were flocking round a door. Suddenly a Professor materialized in front of us! "My name is Professor McGonagall, they are ready for you now" she explained. She led us through corridors where shadows watched my every move no that was crazy I thought however I wasn't convinced. McGonagall then led us into a magnificent grand hall, the roof was painted a beautiful night, exotic roman pillars lined the sides of the hall. Four long tables lay in the middle with food of every kind scattered along. Students with four different colours sat at the tables, every pair of eyes were upon us as we descended down a pathway towards a fifth table where the Professors sat. One teacher who sat in the middle stood up, he had a long snow white bird which mingled with his hair. He wore a beautiful purple robe, holding what looked like a goblet he tapped gently but loudly. Almost instantly the kids fell silent, furthermore proof that Hogwarts wasn't like normal schools- these kids had respect!

The old Professor then spoke, "Welcome children to Hogwarts School. We hope to get the best of you and to be able to teach you how to use your powers for good. We will now sort you into your houses." A professor brought an old dusty pointed hat which sat on a cushion to the headmaster, "Thank you Katarina" the headmaster said then he turned back to us, "When your name is called you are to go and sit on the chair and you will be sorted" he explained. After a while I watched as Harry's name was called, the hat pondered on him for a while as if debating which house to put him in. Hermione and Ron were in Gryffindor while Jasmine and Draco were in Slytherine. Suddenly the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry had a massive beam on his face as he ran over to the other Gryffindors. My name was next on the list, I saw one teacher watching me surprise was on his face.

As soon as my name was called the room hushed, I saw people began to whisper. Nervously I began to approach the chair. As I sat down on the chair I felt the heaviness of the hat on my head, "Ah another Riddle" it mused. Confused I said "My name is not Riddle it's Rosewood" the hat laughed, "Is that what they told you?" my blood turned to ice. "Well your easy to place I'll tell you that." It muttered before yelling "Slytherine!" the Slytherine table broke into massive roars of approval, as I gracefully slid into the bench next to Jasmine.

After the feast we were led to our common rooms, Slytherine was near the dungeons. Yes you heard me correctly my school has dungeons! The prefect said the password which happened to be "Pure blood" and the wall opened up revealing a grand lavish room. "This" the Prefect noted "Is the Slytherine Dungeon" as we poured in to find our rooms I was surprised that I was paired with Jasmine Malfoy as a room mate. Our room was gorgeously dark, beautiful green walls; two sleigh beds lay at both sides of the room along with an oak writing desk. The en suite was even more gorgeous with a golden roman bath tub, "Gorge right" Jasmine's silky voice purred behind me. Jumping round I saw her leaning on one of the walls. "Its amazing what Daddy's influence can buy" she said airily, I smiled politely "Yeah must be nice" Jasmine then looked confused. "Charlé your parents were rich too you know" now this was news to me "What" I asked again Jasmine rolled her eyes "My parents wouldn't have known them if they weren't important" she said sarcastically. I laughed with her starting to see cracks in her perfect mask.

**Ok guys what did you think? Please let me know and if you have any ideas please let me now also. What do you think of Charlé and Harry or Charlé and Draco? **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Destiny**_

**Chapter five**

**I cannot believe how long it has been since I last updated I am so sorry! If anyone is still reading this I will give you hugs and kisses anyway on with the show.**

_That night I dreamt of a cottage near the sea, a violent storm was howling against the walls. Inside the cottage I saw three people, a woman with waist length and cat like green eyes, a tall man with Dark black hair and midnight black eyes and a man with pure white skin and no nose. The woman was glaring at the second man as he finished what he was saying, "Father you can't do this" she raged her eyes illuminating her face. A cruel smile played upon the nose less man's face "I think you find Rosalie Marie can and I will" shivers ran up my back, I recognised that voice and I recognised that name. The first man went to restrain Rosalie as she lunged at her father, "Let go of me Severus" she growled angrily the man Lucius just laughed at her. The second man's gaze drifted to the corner of the room where a basket filled with black silk lay, following his gaze Rosalie cried out and struck Severus and grabbed the basket and ran. I followed Rosalie through the pouring rain which hit her pale skin like knives, she ran down the cliff into a secret cave used by the muggles and hid the basket. She picked the buddle which lay inside and soothed its crying then whispered "Charlé hush my baby you will be safe I promise I will send for a muggle to find you, I hope you never have to know the truth about me or our family." and with that Rosalie ran out of the cave and back onto the cliff side only for her to be shot by a deadly curse._

I woke up panting, sweat running down my face. Had I just dreamt of the night my mother was killed? Climbing out of the silk green sheets I walked into the en suite and stared at myself in the mirror, my eyes were blood shot and my skin was blotchy. Sighing I jumped into the shower and allowed the hot water to soothe my confused mind. When I got out I saw Jasmine already dressed and sitting on the edge of her bed, she had a worried look on her face when she caught sight of me. "Charlé are you alright?" she asked taking in my still blotchy skin. "Yeah I'm fine just had a nightmare, this always happens" I said quickly getting changed; Jasmine looked unconvinced however didn't say anything.

As we walked into potions class we were greeted by Draco, his dazzling blue eyes lit up when they saw me. I was so glad Jasmine had lent me some special cream which made my skin look radiant, "Charlé how nice to see you" he purred, I felt myself blush as I gave him a secret smile before replying "Very nice to see you too Draco" and with that our professor walked in, Professor Snape. I walked coolly to my seat which was in the middle of Hermione and Harry, "Hey" I whispered Hermione gave me a small smile and whispered "Harry and Ron think you have gone over to the dark side" I managed to hold back a laugh while jabbing Harry with my pencil, "Harry you have been watching to much Star wars next your gonna be saying my father is Darth Vader" Harry laughed "Sorry Charlé its just I don't like how Malfoy looks at you it creeps me out" I rolled my eyes, typical male reaction when a girl gets a little attention. Before I could say anything Snape started talking, he was midway through his speech when his dark eyes landed on Harry "It seems some would rather not be paying attention" Harry continued writing so I jabbed him with my pencil again. Harry looked up, Snape then started asking loads of weird questions in which Harry didn't know the answer too. Snape caught me giggling "Ah another celebrity how blessed are we this year" he mocked, I stared at him confused "Erm Professor Snape what do you mean I'm no one I don't even know my parents" Snape gave me a glare and knew that whatever he said then would endanger my life, "See me after class".

As soon as the ancient bell struck my class mates filed out of the room, "Miss Rosewood a word please" Snape called. I cursed myself for hoping he might have forgotten. "Yes Professor?" I asked innocently, making sure no one else was around Snape started talking. "How much do you know about yourself really Charlé?" he asked, I shrugged and replied "Next to nothing other than my mother was called Rosalie –Marie" I said feeling awkward. Snape nodded then said "Charlé what I am about to tell you must not be repeated because it could endanger your life, you are safe as long as you act like you still don't know your safe." I stared at him wide eyed fear flooding into me "Professor you're scaring me" I said in a small voice, Snape bowed his head "Good, you're scared so you'll listen. Anyway first I'll tell you the danger your grandfather is the most feared and hated wizard in history, he performed many great and terrible deeds, killed many as well. He had many followers called death eaters who are bonded by the art of dark magic, there was a time once when I too was bonded" he showed me his tattoo "Your mother was extremely rebellious she hated what her father did and tried to stop him, however it lead to her death when she opposed to him taking you" I stared at him and thought back to my dream, "What did my grandfather want with me?" I asked, Snape laughed "You really don't know do you? You are prophesised to be the greatest witch of all time and destined to defeat him along with another" I stared at him, surly this could not be right. I was the girl who no one used to care about whose adopted parents didn't care much what happened, didn't even care when she had attempted suicide last year only to be stopped by Hermione. "How do you know all this" I asked Snape smiled "Because I'm your uncle"

After my talk with Snape or Uncle Snape I hurried off to Wizard style PE class which included broomsticks. "Ah Miss Rosewood how nice of you to join us fifteen minutes after the lesson has started 5 points off Slytherine" the teacher said in a mocking voice, I remembered what Uncle Severus had said and lowered my eyes "Sorry Professor" and went to stand next to Hermione seeing as Jasmine wasn't in this class. She gave me a warm look, as we listened to what the Professor suddenly a boy in Gryffindor started hovering on his broom the professor yelled at him as he started to fly around the courtyard. "Bad ass" I muttered to Hermione who was yelling her head off. The boy cashed into the school, then fell to the floor. The Professor helped him up and warned us not to dare fly otherwise she would expel us. Draco walked up behind me and whispered in my ear "One should learn how to fly before taking off" in a mocking tone, then started fingering a ball that the boy had dropped. Harry noticed this and threatened Draco to give it back, Draco laughed and flew into the air Harry started chasing him. When Draco came down I gave him a un amused look "Draco that was mean" Draco wrapped his arm around me and smiled "Thats life" Harry glared at both of us.

**Sorry if it kinda sucks but Ive had a really bad day please review.**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Destiny **

**Chapter six**

**Hey guys sorry I've not updated in a while, I've been watching 'A very Potter Musical' it is so awesome please check it out on YouTube!**

Today was the first match of Quidditch, a well known sport in the Wizard world. It was Slytherine vs. Gryffindor, I stood next to Jasmine and Draco as the teams stepped on to the grounds. I waved at Harry who was the Gryffindor seeker, he just ignored me. Draco caught my gaze and put his arm around me, "Don't worry Rosewood, Potter isn't worth the hassle" he drawled. I smiled at him "I suppose not seeing as he is in Gryffindor" I replied not thinking about what I was saying. Jasmine gave me a huge smile "Welcome to the dark side, Charlè, we have cookies and firewhisky" she joked, we all laughed. The Quidditch game had started, I watched Harry swooping into the air chasing the golden snitch. My heart couldn't help but pound as his jet black hair fell into his eyes in a cute way. Suddenly something was going horribly wrong with Harry's broom, as it tossed and flicked him to side to side. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione leave the Gryffindor stands and was coming to the Slytherine. I found her under the stands; she was pointing her wand at Snipe's robe. "Hermione what are you doing?" I yelled catching her off gaud. Hermione jumped and turned to face me, "Oh thank the Wizard God it's you Charlè, Snape is jinxing Harry's broom I need to stop him before he hurts or even kills Harry!" she explained at 100mph, I rolled my eyes at her. Trust Hermione too jump to conclusions. "Hermione Snape isn't trying to kill Harry, he's one of the good guys I promise" I said reassuringly. Hermione shook me off and pointed her wand at Snape again and whispered "Incendio" and started a small fire in the Slytherine stands. "You hateful little mudblood" I cried, then stopped realizing what I had just said, Hermione's eyes widened as she ran from the stands "Hermione!" I shouted after her however she didn't turn around.

When I got back to Draco and Jasmine they told me they had heard everything between me and Hermione, "Stupid Granger thinks she's so smart, but she's not really she's just a stupid good for nothing mood blood!" Jasmine told me, "You should be proud to call yourself a pureblood Charlè, all the best witches and wizards are" she gloated. Draco grinned at his sister then at me, "How did you know what to call her anyway I thought you grew up in the muggle world?" he asked, now that was a question I wanted to know. I shrugged "I don't know it was like someone else had taken over my tongue or something and spoke through me" I explained. Draco and Jasmine shared a look, I turned my gaze back onto the Quidditch game just in time to see Harry fall off his broom, and I resisted the urge to run to him and stayed in-between Draco and Jasmine. I watched with worried eyes as Harry seemed to look as if he were to puke, then suddenly he held up the golden snitch. Gryffindor had won.

As I was walking to my defense against the dark arts class Professor Quirril stopped me, "Miss Rosewood I must say it is a great honor to have you in my class." He said in a timid voice, I looked at him puzzled "err thanks Professor Quirril, but there's no need to be, I'm no one special" I replied, Quirril burst into fits of laughter. "Miss Rosewood you are a very special young lady, considering who your Grandfather is one of the best wizards of all time" he said happily as If speaking of a friend. I felt a shiver run down my spine, I took a good look at Quirril, and he was handsome and had a large turban on his head. "That's not what I've been told, someone told me he was the most _hated_ and _feared _wizard of all time." I said smoothly watching for a reaction. Amusement filled the professor's eyes "I suppose you could argue that" he replied then touched my shoulder and said "Come on now otherwise we'll be late."

My year at Hogwarts was passing quickly it was already Halloween, I was sat at the Slytherine table eating the Halloween feast when suddenly Professor Quirril runs in screaming like a banshee, "Troll, Troll in the dungeon!" Murmurs erupted the great hall after a moment of silence. Dumbledore took one look at the Professor, (Who had fainted in the process) before yelling "Quiet! Prefects take your houses back to the common room; the teachers and I will try and find the troll" I was about to follow the Malfoys when I noticed Hermione wasn't with Ron and Hermione. "Where's Hermione?" I demanded a startled Ron and Harry, "We haven't seen her since you called her a mudblood" Ron growled. I paled, Hermione was alone somewhere in the Castle and a troll was on the loose! "Look I didn't mean what I said to Hermione, it slipped out anyway we have to find her otherwise the troll will!" I said. Harry glared at me "Why do you care Rosewood, you should go and cower in your safe little Slytherine house" he taunted. Anger filled me as I slapped him hard across the face. "Because Harry Potter Hermione is my best friend and I care if she lives or dies" I snarled, "If you Gryffindors are too scared to help I'll save her on my own" and with that I ran down the corridor. I didn't need to turn round to know they were following me.

I reached the girls toilets just in time to see the troll about to crush Hermione! "Jellyfy!" I shouted, the Troll looked puzzled. I silently cursed not knowing a better spell. The troll turned on me, "Crap, Crap, Crap" I muttered backing up against the wall. Just then Harry and Ron burst in; Harry jumped on the troll's back and stuck his wand up its nose. The troll growled and tried to hit Harry with its giant club. Hermione was yelling at Ron to us the wingardium leviosa spell, Ron failed epically so picking up my wand I cried "wingardium leviosa" the troll's club floated up above his head then came hammering down on his head knocking him cleanly out. Hermione ran at me and hugged me, I hugged her back "Hermione I am so sorry I didn't mean to call you a mudblood" I cried Hermione smiled between tears "I know Charlè I forgive you, after all you helped save my life" she said. Harry and Ron looked guilty standing in the corner, "I guess I had you wrong Rosewood, I'm sorry" Ron muttered. Harry nodded "Yeah I'm sorry to Charlè can we just start over please?" he asked staring into my eyes, I blushed. "Sure" I grinned; suddenly the door exploded open and in came the teachers. Professor McGonagall took one look at the troll and then at us, "What is going on here, why are not in your dorms?" she demanded looking at Ron, Harry and Hermione. "I heard there was a troll about and I thought I could take it, so I invited Charlè to help me. If the boys hadn't have helped us we both be dead" Hermione lied, Snape was watching me seeing as I was his responsibility. "Ten points off all four of you" Miss McGonagall declared.

Snape dragged me to the Slytherine dungeons, "Are you trying to get yourself killed Charlotte" he hissed menacingly. He is properly the first person to have ever called me by my real name. "Look Uncle Snape, first don't call me Charlotte and second I was not on some suicide mission as you put it but I was helping Hermione" Snape glared, "Your too much like your mother Charlè it will eventually get you killed" he muttered darkly. I rolled my eyes and stormed into my room I shared with Jasmine, "Hey where did you get too?" she asked raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "I got lost" I muttered lamely sitting on my bed, my cat Magic jumped onto the bed and started putting his head against me. I stroked his silky black fur absentmindedly letting him calm my stress. "What's your cat called?" Jasmine asked stroking Magic's head, I laughed as I replied "Black Magic Midnight Rosewood, but please just call him Magic or Magi" Jasmine laughed at the name. I gave her a puzzled look. "Well it's strange to call him Black Magic isn't it especially seeing who your Grandfather is." This made me flip, why did everyone know who my grandfather was except for me? "Do enlighten me why that would be strange?" I said sarcastically, Jasmine laughed again. "You really don't know do you, your Grandfather was called Lord Voldemort. He was the most powerful wizard of all time, my parents were followers called death eaters. Daddy says that they are waiting for the day he returns" she explained her cat like eyes widening. Curiosity engulfed me, "What do you mean return, what is he dead?" I asked. Jasmine's smile faded "Yeah he's dead, he was murdered Charlè. By someone in this very school." She whispered sadly, I couldn't take it any more "Who?" I asked. Anger filled Jasmine's eyes as she turned towards me and spat two little words that broke my heart. Harry Potter.

**Yay I got this chapter finished. Please tell me what you guys think, Charlè finally knows that her Granddad is Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter killed him. Is Jasmine poisoning Charlè's thoughts? Find out next time. Please review! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**p.s Charlè is pronounced sharlay if anyone wanted to know. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Destiny **

**Chapter Seven**

**Hey guys I couldn't get this story out of my head so I had to continue I hope you guys are enjoying it Oh and also I'm changing the Harry Potter dates Harry was 3 when Voldemort killed his parents just so it fits in with the rest of the story.**

I stared at Jasmine as though she had just slapped me in the face; no way was Harry Potter a murderer! "How do you know Jasmine?" I asked suspiciously, Jasmine sighed and sat down next to me. "Well ten years ago Lord Voldemort was at the height of his power when he learned about this organization called the order of the Phoenix. He then learned that the son of one of the order members would have enough power to kill him so he wanted to reason with the order of the Phoenix. He went round to the Potters house and was attacked by James Potter, (Harry's dad) and also by Harry's mum Lilly. Voldemort already knew Lilly because she was your mum's best friend and also don't tell anyone your uncle Severus used to like her." Jasmine explained with a wicked glint in her eye. "Voldemort offered to take little Harry of Lily telling her of all the danger he would bring her, however she wouldn't listen and in a fit of madness tried to kill him, but in a result like her husband ended up dead. He then commenced in taking Harry however Harry killed him." For some reason I didn't believe her. "Right, ok my Granddad the most feared and hated wizard of all time tried to _reason_ with the Potters?" I asked sarcastically. Jasmine nodded, I decided to leave it at that.

The next day I went to go talk to Snape about this story that Jasmine had told me, surprisingly enough she had lied. "My father didn't reason with the Potter's Charlè he murdered them and tried to murder Harry too." Snape explained, I made a little "Oh" noise. Snape nodded and told me how he used to get bullied by James Potter and how he had fell in love with his younger sister's best friend Lilly Evens, (Later to become Lilly Potter) and how he had lost her by calling her a mudblood when she defended him. "You must be careful Charlè rumours have it that my father didn't die that night, he was an evil man obsessed with living forever, he told me one night a week after Rosalie had runaway with your father, that he had detached six pieces of his soul onto objects so he could live forever. Dumbledore doesn't wish for me to tell you this but I fear that it is best that you know. For I fear he will be returning." I stared at my Uncle who was shivering at the thought of his own father, "Uncle Do you know who my father is?" suddenly. Severus sighed, as if it pained him to tell me. "Your father's name was Sirius Black, he was best friends with James Potter and met your mother through Lilly. Sirius was a blood traitor and was part of the order of the Phoenix, my father was outrage when he found out he forbid Rosalie from ever seeing him again, saying she was a disgrace to the Riddle name. Rosalie was so mad at our father that, that night she ran away to be with Sirius and changed her name to Rosalie Marie Rosewood." He explained. Well that sorted out why her last name was Rosewood I thought, "Why do you think Grandfather is going to come back then?" Severus smiled slowly, "Call it a hunch".

Hermione was waiting for me outside Snape's office, "So what did Snape have to say?" she asked. I had briefly filled Hermione in about what Jasmine had told me. "Well he said that my Grandfather was evil, disowned my mother when she married Sirius Black, and killed Harry's parents who were my mum's best friends." I said sighing, how mixed up was my family? Hermione gave me a sympathetic look, "If it makes you feel any better Harry really likes you and won't stop talking about you" She said with a naughty wink. I blushed "Hermione," I gasped "What did he say what did he say?" I asked her in a very hyper voice. Hermione shook her head and grinned secretly, "Can't? Tease, why can't you tell me?" I asked in a very hyper and excited voice. Hermione winked, "I made an unbreakable vow not to" she said in sorrowful voice. My face fell, "I hate unbreakable curses" I muttered. Hermione burst out laughing, "Good thing I crossed my fingers then isn't it!" she said evilly. It is times like this I love my best friend! "Hermione Granger you little minx, tell me tell me tell me!" I demanded. Hermione took a dramatic pause before saying "Well he says that you're super hot, you have nice eyes and he can't stop looking at you!" I swooned like a heroic character in a fanfiction. "However this is where it gets juicy, he's jealous of Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said, I stared at her, "No way!" I gasped. Hermione nodded, "This is so frickin awesome! I get to mega fit lads after me!" I cried. Hermione laughed and reminded me that we had to get to potions.

Xxxx

I was surprised at how fast this year was going already it was Christmas and I was staying at Hogwarts with Harry, we were playing wizard chess when Hermione and Ron joined us. "Hey guys" I said seeing as we had started hanging out more, much to the Malfoy's annoyance. "Hey, we're leaving now we thought we'd say goodbye" Hermione said giving me and Harry a hug, I gave Ron a little kiss on the cheek which made him blush. "See you after the holidays!" Harry shouted after them. The house Professors came around with a piece of paper for students who were staying to sign. Snape handed me the paper glaring at Harry, as I signed the paper I noticed the Malfoys' names weren't on there. Happiness filled me as I thought about spending the holiday with Harry freakin Potter. Harry signed his name on Prof McGonagall's sheet of paper.

Now that all the other students had gone I came up with an awesome idea, "Hey Harry do you want to go explore the third floor?" I asked an evil glint in my eye. Harry grinned "Sure, I have this really cool cloak that turns you invisible." He said, I grinned as he ran to go get it. We had been sitting in the library and we had been the only ones, so why did I feel eyes on me? Looking around I saw a flash of a cloak then nothing. A sudden movement made me jump, drawing my wand I shouted "Expelliarmus" the creature fell to the ground, it was a man I could tell that much however he was cloaked in a black cape with a mask over his face, fear flooded me as I raced out of the library and ran straight into Harry. Harry was clutching his scar which was burning, the fear was forgotten as I ran straight to Harry, "Harry what's wrong?" I asked. Then I saw a bright light coming from inside the library , rushing back inside I saw that the man had gone. Harry staggered towards me, "Charlè, what was that flash?" he asked worriedly, I stared at the spot the man had been and whispered "Harry I think that was a death eater"

**Another Chapter for you guys I hope you liked it, Harry and Charlè will find fluffy and the trap door next chapter so please tune in **

**Please review **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Destiny**

**Chapter eight**

Harry stared at me, "One of the followers of Voldemort?" he asked. I nodded then went numb realising Harry didn't know that Voldemort was my Granddad and had killed his parents. We both shuddered, then I remembered he had been in pain as if someone had hit him with a Cruciatus Curse. "Harry are you alright?" I asked worriedly, scanning him over. He nodded "Yeah I don't know what came over me, it's been happening quit a lot recently. It feels like the scar on my forehead is burning." He said a chill in his voice. Taking his hand in mine I smiled up at him, "Lets go exploring" I whispered. Harry looked at me with mock horror, "Miss Rosewood didn't Professor Dumbledore warn is not too?" he said in a high voice, (Imitating the boy Neville who I was certain a squib). I laughed evilly "Where's your courage Gryffindor?" Harry grinned at me and took my hand as we raced towards the third floor.

The third floor was filled with dim light and musky smells; I pulled out my wand and whispered "Lumos" a narrow beam of light filtered out of my wand. We slowly wandered through the murky corridors until a haunting meow made us stop in our tracks. We both slowly looked behind us to see the tabby cat Mrs. Norris who belonged to the caretaker Filch. "Crap!" I cursed then turned to Harry "We gotta get outa here!" he muttered grabbing my hand as he through the invisibility cloak over us as we ran to the first door we could find. Once inside the room we flung of the cloak and hugged each other, Harry went bright red. Suddenly I heard a growling noise and slowly turning round I managed to muffle a scream, for behind us was a giant three headed dog! Harry caught my gaze and dragged me out of the room before the nasty blighter could take a chunk out of us.

As we ran I felt the same cold eyes watching me, like a snake ready to strike. The thought made me shudder as I held on to Harry tighter. Once we reached the library I shared my concern with Harry, he shrugged and told me he hadn't felt anything. Pushing it to the back of my mind I then thought back to the three headed dog that had been in the room, was it guarding something? And had that been a trap door I had seen under the oaf's paw? I had never been a dog person, I preferred snakes and cats. I said goodbye to Harry and made my way to the library to use the wizard computers to research my family. I logged onto the computer, my username _SlytherinePrinces13 _and typed into Wizle _Sirius Black_, loads of results came up that it blew my mind. It said that Sirius Black had been sent to Azkaban for helping the Dark Lord and handed in James and Lily Potter. I stared outraged at the screen as the wizard pictures showed my father looking like a crazed lunatic screaming to the camera, a silent tear rolled down my face looking at him like that. I didn't know someone was behind me until Snape took my shoulder, and hugged me. "Don't believe everything you read Charlè" he said softly stroking my hair, my uncle may have hated my father but I was glad he was being considerate. "Your best getting back to dorm Charlè" he said sternly, I nodded and fled.

_In my dream I was a ghost like figure again, I saw a younger version of my Uncle Severus and my mother. My mother had tears streaming from her silvery eyes, and a determined look on her face as she turned to her brother "Severus please, I beg you! Don't tell father he will kill me!"She was saying in a tight voice. Severus looked pained to see his younger sister like that, but what could he do? Their father would find out sooner or later that Rosalie was dating a blood traitor. "Rose I wish I could help you, but you made the choice dating that dog-" he said before trailing of when my mother slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you dare Severus, just because James, Remus, and Sirius picked on you doesn't give you a right to rat me out!" she thundered. Severus looked angry, how could his sister hang out with the boys she knew had made his life at Hogwarts hell! Though he didn't press the matter, for Rosalie Marie Riddle had defiantly inherited their father's temper. "I won't tell father Rosalie, but you have to break it up with Sirius! What about that nice boy Lucious?" he said in a sweeter tone. My mother looked outraged at the mention of the name. "How dare you even suggest that I go out with that insufferable git Malfoy? He's only friends with you because of father you know!" she muttered the last bit quietly. Severus heard her and drew his wand in a fit of rage, Rosalie laughed, "Honestly brother you know I am the better dueller" she said tauntingly. Pure rage filled Severus's face as he stormed out of the room. I watched my mother collapse on her bed crying, a brief knock on the door revealed a stunning older version of Severus, a worried look crossed his fine features for this I guessed was Voldemort in his younger years. "Rosy what's wrong?" he asked embracing his heartbroken daughter, I watched my mother poor her soul out to the man she called her father and would soon hate. "I love him daddy!" she whispered. Anger flickered on Voldemort's face for a second before he kissed Rosalie's head. "I'll give him a chance poppet. But if he hurts you or your brother I will kill him" he muttered darkly. _

**Sorry its short I've not got a load of time and it's just a filler chapter, the last chapter is Charlè's dream. How did you like the relationship of Voldemort and his daughter, and Severus and Rosalie? Please review and let me know **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Destiny**

**Chapter nine **

Weeks had passed since our encounter of the three headed dog and the third floor, Ron and Hermione had come back from Winter break with their families and we were gathered around the Gryffindor common room. I wasn't surprised by the angry looks I received me being a Slytherine princess and all that jazz. "So you said you saw a trap door under the dog's paw?" Hermione asked, I rolled my eyes why did Hermione have to ask stupid questions? "Well yeah I'm pretty sure however I might be mistaken due to the fact a god forsaken oaf of a dog was trying to eat us!" I said sarcasticly, Hermione glared at my sarcastic tone as if we were still in primary school. "Anyways I should be getting back to the snake pit, before Uncle Severus notices I'm gone" I said getting up. The Gryffindors laughed at my nickname for the Slytherine common room, "I'm glad he's your uncle and not mine" Ron laughed. I punched him lightly in the arm before disappearing into the shadows.

Once back in the Snake pit, I quickly blended into the greenish shadows, for some reason I felt like a spy. I saw Jasmine and a few other Slytherine girls, properly talking about who was the fittest of the pureblood boys. Desperately I tried and willed myself not to be noticed however there was no such luck for Jasmine turned around and spotted me. "Oh Charlè darling, we were just talking about you" she said in a very snidely voice, I mentally groaned "What's up Jas?" in a fake chirpy voice. "Well you see Crissy here saw you hanging out with the most unbelievable sort of people such as that Weasly boy, and that mudblood Granger," I had to stop myself from using the Cruciatus curse on her as she continued "And then Pot head Potter" Jasmine's voice cracked like a whip laced with poison. I glared at her who the hell did this bitch think she was telling me who I could and couldn't hang out with, "Go to hell Jasmine Malfoy" a voice not my own hissed. Jasmine looked startled at the change of my voice, whatever had been there had only been brief and fled my body in a matter of seconds leaving my own self panting and gasping for breath. Jasmine helped me stagger to our room and lay me on my bed, "Charlè, Charlè are you ok?" she was asking her voice frantic. However I didn't hear her as I fell into darkness.

_I was standing in a dark murky room filled with little light and smelt of fear, there was a huge circle of people in the centre f the room. In the centre was my Uncle Severus, clad in black like the others and had his long silky hair fall to his shoulders. Around him were figures also clad in black and wore silvery masks that covered their face. Severus no longer looked like the moody Potions master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But a dark prince and son of a dark lord. I shuddered at the sight of him and how scary he looked. Every witch and wizard was knelt at his feet, "The time is nearing brothers, sisters. Quirril will find the stone tonight and our Lord will be resurrected!" Severus was saying, chills ran down my back how he could sound so joyous on the return of his father who had murdered his beloved sister! The chanting began to fade and was replaced with someone calling my name._

I woke up sweating and saw that the room was empty; quickly I made my way to my first class, surprised at how long I had been out for. The knowledge I had learnt burnt my tongue like a fiery demon, desperate to tell Ron, Hermione and Harry, I sprinted to Divination. Once there professor Trelawney gave me a scowl before continuing what she was saying. I felt the need to pour out the knowledge that was burning my mind to my friends however was unable to for Hermione blurted "We know what's under the trap door!" I gave her one of my looks and replied "Yeah so do I, I also know that it's going to be stolen tonight by a certain family member of mine" I said, (If I had a tail it would have been twitching like Magic's when he is angry) all three of them gasped. "What are we going to do?" Ron asked paling, I was about to say something when Harry stole the words right from my mouth. "We protect it, Charlè do you know when Snape is going to steal it?"Harry asked I shook my head. "Sorry guys" I said miserably, "We need to meet before dinner; I bet that is when Severus is planning on slipping out to steal the stone" I said disappointment filled my voice. The others quickly agreed.

I waited among the shadows for Hermione; she was the last of us to arrive. Ron looked scared and Harry looked seriously pissed off. Finally Hermione's bushy hair came into view, "Sorry I'm late guys but I ran into Hadgrid and he told me that Fluffy needs music to go to sleep so I have my little music box." She explained. "Who's Fluffy?" I asked confused, Hermione suddenly remembered I didn't know and replied "The three headed dog who tried to kill you and Harry" she explained. I looked shocked to find out that thing had a name! "We need to go, I noticed Severus and Quirril weren't in the great hall" I said, I was extremely jumpy properly due to the electricity that was racing through the air. As we ran through the darkness of third floor I suddenly felt really excited, then I felt the thing that had taken over my body when I was talking to Jasmine return. Its snake like voice stopped the trio dead in their tracks, "Death has marked you Potter, and I will kill you. Until all my blood is gone you will perish! I will return tonight and you will die!" Just as sudden as the voice came it disappeared. All three of them stared at me, "Let's go" I said in a small voice. Arriving at the door I whispered "_Alohomora" the door sprang open._

The sound of a harp could be heard from behind the door as we stepped in, Fluffy was fast asleep as promised. "I'll go first, if anything happens to me tell Dumbledore!" Harry ordered; I rolled my eyes at his bossiness. I was not going to be told what to do "Whatever Potter I'm gonna come anyway so just move already" I said. Harry grinned opening the trap door, suddenly Hermione gasped both me and Harry turned round to see a very angry not to mention scary looking three headed dog glaring at them. "Move along everyone" I said in a scared voice as we all jumped through the safety of the trap door.

"Wow thank God this plant stuff was here to cushion our fall" Ron said, only then did I look around to see the dangerous plant that was wrapping its roots around us. "Hermione you're bookwormish brain would be useful now!" I shouted trying but failing to reach my wand. "It's called Devil's Snare, just stay still and it won't kill you as fast" she shouted, which received a mock laugh from Ron "That's real reassuring Mione" I managed a quick laugh. Hermione threw a death glare at Ron "Just relax!" she said, knowing Hermione's unbelievable knowledge I began to relax and felt myself sinking into the tangled mess. Suddenly I felt myself hit a cold floor and sprang up. Seeing Hermione next to me I ran and hugged her, "The boys aren't relaxing" she said worriedly. I sighed and shouted "If you guys don't relax I will curse you both for a week!" in the next five minutes both Harry and Ron lay sprawled on the floor. Helping them up, I glanced towards the door "This is gonna be one high way to hell" I muttered.

**Please review thanks **


	10. Chapter 10

**Destiny **

**Chapter ten**

The door loomed ahead of us, bravely opening it I gasped as I saw that floating around the room were tiny little key. "Bloody hell how many birds can one room hold?" Ron gasped, I smiled slowly as Hermione gave him a look saying 'dumbass "They're not birds Ronald, they are keys. And I surmise one of them fits that door over there" she said gesturing to the huge wooden door at the end of the room. Ron mad an 'Oh' sound and blushed for being so stupid, "What about that spell you did before Charlè?" Harry asked eyeing the dodgy looking broom that was hovering a metre of the ground. I shrugged and pulled out my wand and said "Alohomora" nothing happened, "Well there goes that idea!"I muttered angrily. Hermione groaned as she too noticed the broom, "Harry you are the only one who can fly a broom here, you have to get the key" she said. Harry pouted, (Which was so cute and made me blush) "How will I know which key to choose from?" he asked staring at the billions of keys floating around aimlessly. "That old looking one looks like it would fit!" Hermione suggested helpfully. Harry gave her a grateful look before mounting the broom and started after the key. Almost as soon as he was close enough all the keys flew at him with killing intentions! Worry stabbed me like a sharp dagger as I anxiously watched Harry narrowly miss the killer keys. "Come on Harry, I believe in you!" I whispered, as if he could hear me Harry suddenly picked up speed as if something had filled him with electricity. He swiftly followed the key as if it were the golden snitch and gracefully retrieved it. "Open the door Hermione!" Harry shouted throwing the key to Hermione who jumped and caught it with her neat netball skills. Quickly unlocking the door, the three of us rushed through shortly followed by Harry, who slammed the door on the death like keys.

We were now in another gloomy room, with dust clinging to the walls like a woolly jumper. As we walked I felt a shiver run down my back as we neared the next challenge, huge life like chess pieces assembled the floor which was set like a chess board. I walked towards the opposite teams pawn however it drew nasty looking swords at me, Harry pulled me back before the pawn could take a nasty slice out of me. "It looks like we are going to have to play, this is wizards chest so be careful guys" Ron said in a powerful voice I had never heard him use before. Ron quickly told us where to stand and what to do. As the game processed I winced every time one of our own players were violently knocked down. Me and Harry shared the same scared look as the Queen started to take down more of our players. "Any bright ideas Ron?" I asked shaking with fear; Ron gave me a weak smile. "I'm working on it Charlè" he said. Suddenly Harry gasped "Don't you dare Ron Weasly!" he shouted, both me and Hermione looked panicked. "Don't you get it Harry you have to go on with Charlè? It's not me or Hermione by sacrificing myself you are both free to check the king and move on" I felt cold inside, why wasn't I objecting to this? Was it because I knew he was right? However there was nothing I could do to stop him even if I tried, I thought sadly as Ron shouted "Knight to H3" I watched as Ron moved slowly towards the killer Queen. The Queen advanced on him like a snake slithering quickly towards him before striking! Both me and Hermione screamed, Hermione started to run towards him however Harry stopped her. "No don't move, don't forget we are still playing" he said. Hermione stared tearfully at Ron who lay motionless on the floor in a heap of rubble. Harry then walked briskly towards the king and shouted "Checkmate!" and with that the sword fell out its hands signalling the game was over.

We all ran over to where Ron was lying, Hermione checked for a pulse and smiled when she found out he was still breathing. Harry turned to her "Take him to the hospital wing and then tell Dumbledore" he said giving her a brotherly hug. Hermione returned the hug "Good luck Harry and you too Charlè!" I smiled at her, then she whispered something in his ear which made him look surprised. "Go both of you!" she said, quickly hugging her I took Harry's hand as we raced through the remaining chess pieces.

As we walked through the door I felt my body turn cold as we walked down the marble stairs, we saw a large mirror that was leaning against the wall. Harry smiled into the mirror, tears forming in his eyes. I too gazed into the mirror and was shocked to see my mother gazing back at me proudly, she leaned over to touch me and mouthed "I love you" tears welled up in my eyes as I reached for her, then felt my heart shatter when my fingers met the cool glass. A cold laugh erupted from behind us making me grasp Harry's hand. Turning around I saw Professor Quirril smirking evilly at us, "So you came" he said evilly. I stared at him feeling every ounce of my blood run cold. "Your not getting the stone Quirril!" I snapped fury radiating of me, Harry looked between the two of us confused. "Charlè why would he want the stone? He's a teacher" he said. I sighed, "Harry he is working for Severus!" I said glaring the death eater in front of me, Quirril laughed, actually laughed at me! "No my dear child I do not work for Snape, I work for someone more powerful. Who is dying to meet you" and with that he started to unwrap his turban to reveal a very handsome face that seemed to be glued to the back of his head, with wide dark eyes and jet black hair and a pure evil grin. "Ah my beautiful Charlotte, how happy I am to meet you" he said in a musical voice that turned my blood cold. Harry looked even more confused, Voldemort saw this and grinned like a maniac "What is wrong Charlotte, I am hurt that you have not told your precious _Potter _about me" he said mockingly glaring at Harry. Harry turned to me confused, taking a deep breath I said hurriedly "Harry Potter, meet my Grandfather Lord Voldemort".

Harry gaze flickered between the two of us, I felt cold and angry. "Why didn't you tell me!" Harry demanded, I shrugged "Well it's not the kind of thing you go shouting round oh hi Harry Potter my Granddad is the guy who killed you parents wanna be friends" I ranted doing weird hand gestures. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Granddad and Quirril share and awkward look, until Voldemort shouted "Enough! I can't stand the sound of teenage bickering!"I glared at both him and Harry through my eyelashes. Voldemort smiled, "You look like your mother when you do that" he said softly. Rage boiled inside of me "You have no right to talk about my mother, you lost that right when you killed her!" I growled savagely. Voldemort looked scared, I mean literally scared! "Anyway on with reason we are all here, Harry when I tried to kill you the night I killed your parents you somehow ridded me of my body! So I had to live a miserable half life on the soul of Quirril here until I get my body back." Said sadly but full of hatred, "Look Grandfather as much as I feel sorry for you, you did sort of have it coming to you" I said, Voldemort looked at me confused. "Well you heard of the three fold rule?" I asked patiently waiting while silently watching the confusion sweep across his face. "No" he admitted, figures I thought. "Well the three fold is where whatever you do to someone will come back to you three times as powerful which is great if you did something good, not so good when you do something evil" I raised my eye brow in his direction.

Voldemort laughed again, "Yes you defiantly are like your mother, Charlotte full of knowledge and always trying to change my evil ways" I felt a bit annoyed when he didn't listen to my warning. "It'll just get worse" I said in a sing song voice, however he ignored me, "Give me the stone Potter" he said glaring at Harry who had been grinning at me telling Voldemort that he was going to end up worse off. Harry looked startled "What stone?" he asked in an innocent tone, Quirril raced his wand at him as Voldemort growled "You know which stone, the sorcerer's stone idiot!" I meanwhile was gazing in the mirror and saw my reflection pull out a scarlet stone then put it back in her robe pocket. I mustn't have hid my surprise well enough for Quirril caught my look out of the corner of his glassy eyes. "Master, the girl she has the stone!" he said his voice sounded like rusted metal. Voldemort who I presumed had hold over Quirril's body swirled round to face me, "Give me the stone my girl and we can also save your mother" his voice was soft and convincing. I reached into my pocket about to hand him the stone when Harry's voice broke the spell. "Charlè don't listen to him! He's lying he'll use the stone to save only himself!" Harry shouted. I recovered myself and pulled out my wand and hissed "Stupefy" and with that I grabbed Harry's hand however was yanked away from him by Uncle Severus. "Hello father" Severus said in a bitter tone to the face on the back of the head. There was no sound. "Charlè give me the stone, I will get it straight to Dumbledore" I shook my head and glared at him, "I will do no such thing traitor!" I spat. Meanwhile Quirril/Voldemort had recovered and now had hold of Harry, "Give me the stone child or I will kill your little boyfriend" Voldemort's snakelike voice hissed. I growled when suddenly I remembered my mother, what would she have done in a time like this? Then an idea struck me, "Harry trust me on this touch him" Harry looked confused for the fourth time, "Do it" I yelled struggling against Severus. Harry did what I asked and touched Quirril/Voldemort's hands that were holding him, at his touch the flesh began to sizzle and peel away, Quirril/Voldemort let out an ear splitting scream as Harry touched his face. After a few seconds Quirril lay on the floor-dead. Severus freaked and let go off me but not before threatening to obliverate my memories if I so much breathed a word of his involvement.

Suddenly a massive light filled the room followed by an explosion; Voldemort had escaped his half life as he dived into my body. Harry stared at me for a second taking in my sunken eyes, "I will raise again n boy and you will die!" and with that I fell into the darkness…

**How was that? Please review and let me know what you think. For the chamber of secrets do you want Charlè/Harry or Charlè/Draco let me know thank you **

****


	11. Chapter 11

**Destiny **

**Chapter Eleven**

The dizzy lights made my head spin as I slowly began to open my eyes; they were soon met by a dazzling pair of blue ones-Draco Malfoy. I smiled up into his devishly handsome concerned face, "Charlè oh my Merlin I just heard" What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Draco demanded. I smiled at him still feeling drowsy "Heard what Draco?" I asked feeling the energy drain from me, Draco's look darkened. "That you and Potter Head went after the Dark Lord! What were you thinking?" he asked grabbing my shoulders, I laughed quietly, "I wasn't" Draco didn't smile instead he looked scared. "Don't ever do that to me again Riddle!" he hissed, I stopped smiling and glared at him "What did you just call me?" I spat. Draco looked terrified, "I er called you Riddle, Dumbledore has er requested you change your name back since everyone already knows" he stammered under my gaze. I growled how dare that old man! I would now be known as Charlè Riddle, Granddaughter of Lord Voldemort, and girlfriend (I think) to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Draco started laughing, I snapped out of my thoughts and stared murderously at him, "What's so funny Malfoy?" I hissed. Draco continued to laugh, "I'm just counting myself lucky you don't know any unforgivable curses" I gave him another death glare before sinking into my hospital bed, "Piss of Malfoy I just fought the most powerful Dark wizard of all time, (In his weakest form) and I'm tired" I muttered closing my eyes and setting my mouth into what I hoped was a pouting motion. Draco laughed gently before slinking off into the shadows.

Moments after Draco left Professor Dumbledore himself entered the Hospital wing and scanned the whole room until his eyes rested on me. I opened one eye expecting Draco however was surprised to see the headmaster. "Ah Charlè I was hoping I could have a word with you." He said, I stifled a moan and sat up. "Sure Prof what's up?" I asked. Dumbledore ignored my rude tone and carried on, "Well I wanted to talk to you about your encounter with the Dark Lord." He said. This time I didn't bother trying to hide my annoyance, "Didn't Harry already tell you?" I asked coldly. Dumbledore smiled, "Yes Mr Potter told me his version, however I would also like to have your version." I rolled my eyes, nosy old man I thought. "Well I warned him about the three fold rule thing and how he was only going to end up worse then he already is, then he said if I gave him the stone he could bring my mum back" I said rapidly fast. Dumbledore nodded, "Threefold you say, and how would a first year witch like yourself know of that?" he asked curiously. I rolled my eyes "Before I found out I was a power witch I was already a Wiccan witch" I replied. Dumbledore nodded again deciding not to press the matter further. "Charlè, do you still have the stone?" he asked. I nodded however was cautious to hand it in, I didn't really trust Dumbledore, heck I didn't even trust my own family anymore! Dumbledore saw my hesitation and smiled "Trust me Charlè I'm one of the good guys" he said winking. I smiled slowly. "Where's Harry?" I asked remembering the explosion how selfish I had been not to spare him a single thought! "Young Harry is fine just a few broken bones and was released yesterday" Dumbledore replied. "How long was I out for?" I asked looking around, "You were unconscious for a month" he said watching my reaction which was surprised. "Wait that means its end of school, or the last week!" I cried happily. Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Well I better go the feast is about to begin, Madam Pomfrey said you should be able to go today if you wish to accompany your friends in the Great Hall" I nodded and jumped up only to wince at the site of my sprained ankle.

Dumbledore helped me limp all the way to the Great Hall where Jasmine saw us and took me off Dumbledore and assisted me to the Slytherine table. "Oh my Merlin I am so glad you are all right Charlè" she gushed as we waited for Dumbledore to speak. "Thanks Jas" I said grinning, sure she was a bitch at times but her heart was in the right place. Dumbledore went on about the House cup and how all the points had been added up, Slytherine had won no surprise I thought smugly until Dumbledore surprised all of us by announcing some late points. "To Ron Weasly 50 points for the best played chess in years, to Hermione Granger 50 points for her intelligence, to Harry Potter 50 points for his bravery, to Neville Longbottom 50 points for standing up to your enemies is hard enough but to stand up to your friends takes courage and finally to Charlotte Riddle 50 points for not giving in when all seemed lost. I think we have a new winner" he said and with a clap of his hands the elaborate green silk that had been hovering over us changed into the Gryffindor colours of red and gold. Cheers arose from the Gryffindor table as they threw their hats into the air.

After the feast we were sent to our dorms to pack, Jasmine was wittering on about how cute the hufflepuff Cedric Diggory was. I was only half listening until she slapped me gently on my arm, "Hey what was that for?" I asked Jasmine laughed "You weren't listening, anyway I owled Daddy a few weeks ago and asked him if you could come and stay at Malfoy manner for the Summer so that you don't have to stay with those Muggles" she said happily, I gawped at her. "Oh my Merlin thank you Jas! I would love to stay at your place!" I cried engulfing her in a bear hug. Jasmine laughed as she helped me limp to the dorm to pack.

Once we were on the platform I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione standing together watching me. I ran and hugged them all "I'm gonna miss you guys!" I cried. "We'll all miss your catty nature too Charlè" Ron joked I grinned "Meow" I imitated a cat meowing. We all fell into fits of laughter, I stared into Harry's emerald green eyes and smiled slowly as he kissed me lightly on the lips. "Owl me" I whispered into his ear, he nodded then I turned to the other two who were making gagging noises "You two better owl me too otherwise I may have to curse your asses off!" I joked as we all hugged once more before going on different parts of the train. I slid into my seat next to Jasmine who was gossiping to Draco who smiled sexily at me as I sat down. "So anything I need to know about? Weird rituals, murderous aunts in the attic etc?" I asked jokingly, the twins shared a look "Well not quite our father is extremely strict when it comes to a few things, but they are highly secret and our Aunt Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban because she was the Dark Lord's most loyal follower." Draco explained looking hesitant I decided not to press.

I had just survived my first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I had a gorgeous boyfriend.

Two loyal best friends.

And I had found out I was the Granddaughter of the Darkest wizard of all time.

I was off to Malfoy Manner.

What could possibly go wrong?

_The End_

**OMM I cannot believe I've finally finished it! I was walking to school this morning and I have already got a plot line for chamber of secrets to make It more original. I hope you liked reading it because I have loved writing it! And I hope you will tune into Destiny- Chambers of secrets, (Which I will be writing soon) please review!**

**Thank you!**

****


End file.
